Prefiero ser una viuda a una divorciada
by SkarletHrt
Summary: "Prefiero ser viuda a divorciada" dijo Jade. "¿Por que?" Pregunto Tori. "Todas las mujeres le temen a ser viudas" "Cariño, yo no soy como todas las mujeres" JORI JADExTORI


**Este es un one shot que adapte de una historia de personajes originales que estoy escribiendo. Es mujerxmujer asi que atenidos esten. Es una parte de un laaaargo capitulo. Espero que les guste**.

.

.

.

"¿Me extrañaras cuando ya no este?" Dijo ella, escondida en el abrazo de su ahora esposa. "Aunque no lo creo, tienes a alguien esperandote para cuando yo ya no este, me olvidaras apenas vuelvas a sus brazos."

"¿Por que quieres hablar de esto?" Respondió Jade, cansina. "Por supuesto que te extrañare, y por supuesto que no te olvidare. ¿Tienes la minima idea de lo que significas para mi?"

"Te has casado conmigo por lastima Jade, porque estoy muriendo" dijo Tori.

"Si no fuera porque la poco confiable de Cat te llamo, tu no estarías aquí. Seguirías en Los Angeles preparando tu boda con ella, no casada conmigo..."

"Ibamos a casarnos Tori, te di una sortija, comenzamos a prepararlo pero de repente, tu lo cancelaste y me arrojaste a sus brazos" dijo Jade, con desesperación en su voz. "¿Que la amaba en ese instante? Si, tu y yo lo sabíamos, pero te había escogido a ti para hacer mi vida, y tu me dejaste e hiciste lo posible para unirme a ella, no digas que fui yo quien te dejo, no te atrevas porque fuiste tu quien me rechazo".

"...estúpida Cat" fue lo único que dijo la media latina.

"Estúpida y terca tú" le contesto su esposa, soltando su abrazo y quedando frente a frente. "Te llame muchísimas veces, tu planeabas desaparecer y ¿entonces que? ¿Que supiera de ti el día en que hubieras muerto? Bruja egoísta"

"¿Te das cuenta que estas insultando a una persona desahuciada?"

"¿Que diferencia hay? Que estés desahuciada no te ha quitado lo testaruda y egoísta" dijo la gotca, levantándose del sillón quedando de espaldas a Tori, dejándolas en silencio por varios segundos. "Yo te había elegido a ti... Te enteraste de que estabas enferma y me alejaste"

"No quería que cargaras conmigo..." Dijo Tori. "No era justo para ti. Ademas yo sabia que Samantha se moría por estar contigo, y tu no renegarías de ella. Pensé que era lo mejor para ti, en lugar de perder el tiempo con una moribunda"

"Mejor cállate Tori, porque si sigues diciendo toda esa mierda me olvidare de tu condición y te golpeare" dijo Jade. "Te golpeare una vez por ser una idiota, y otra por hacer decisiones por mi"

"Sigo pensando que es injusto para ti que cargues conmigo" dijo Tori.

"¡Yo te elegi a ti! Tu elegiste a alguien mas para mi. Si, la amo y todo lo demás, pero yo te había escogido a ti. No iba a cargar contigo, iba a luchar a tu lado, a buscar diez mil médicos de todos los tipos para ayudarte, para alargar nuestra vida juntas pero tú tenias que ocultármelo. Y me vengo enterando cuando es demasiado tarde y solo me quedan un par de años de ti ¿tienes idea de lo impotente que me siento? No se que hacer, me la paso las noches en vela buscando información, llamando médicos de otros países y asegurándome de que sigues respirando, de que no me has dejado..." para entonces, la expresión de Jade mostraba miedo,desesperación y tristeza.

"Quiero el divorcio" dijo Tori, sin mirar a Jade. "Dame el divorcio y vete Jadelyn, déjame terminar mi vida como yo quería. Sola. Sin tu lastima, sin tu enojo... Ni siquiera se porque acepte casarme contigo hace unos meses, debió ser la medicación. No me debes nada, no tienes nada mas que hacer aqui"

"¿Que no te debo nada? ¡¿No te debo nada!?" Grito Jade, levantando las mangas de la sudadera que vestía, mostrando las largas cicatrices en sus brazos. "Tú me debes a mi, tu me salvaste, me devolviste la vida, me hiciste feliz, me diste todo de ti cuando yo en ese entonces no podía darte nada de mi y ahora, me dices que no te debo nada, que me largue y que te deje. Si tu me hubieras dejado entonces no tendrías que lidiar conmigo, así que jódete, no voy a darte el divorcio. Soy tu esposa y me quedo aquí te guste o no, no te obligare a probar tratamientos nuevos pero te obligare a seguir al pie de la letra el que llevas ahora. Te obligare si debo, a asearte, a comer, a beber, a ir al baño. No me importa que tenga que hacer pero me quedo aquí contigo. Si no te gusta pues te jodes, debiste pensar en eso antes de sacarme de mi abismo" dijo la gotica, sentándose de nuevo junto a su esposa y besándola tierna y desesperadamente.

"¿Te das cuenta de que enviudaras pronto? Nadie querrá volver a casarse contigo... Nadie excepto Samantha, claro... ¿Como esta ella, por cierto?" dijo Tori, como si del clima hablara.

"No sé como esta ella Victoria, justo ahora mi prioridad eres tu" dijo Jade, acunando a su débil esposa en su regazo.

"Eres cruel. De nada sirvió lo que sufrió por ti y tu por ella... En verdad, deberías aceptar el divorcio"

"Tori... Si debe ser, será. No importa cuando y deja de joderme con el divorcio, me tendrás que soportar hasta que la muerte nos separe"

"Solo un par de años mas, no tendrás que esperar tanto. Aunque parecerán siglos cargando con una moribunda esposa" dijo la morena.

"Prefiero ser viuda a divorciada" dijo Jade.

"¿Por que?" Pregunto Tori. "Todas las mujeres le temen a ser viudas"

"Cariño, yo no soy como todas las mujeres" dijo Jade, respirando el aroma de su esposa. "Y prefiero ser viuda, porque significara que estuve con la persona a la que ame y que me amo hasta el ultimo momento de su vida. Porque te guste o no, porque lo creas o no, porque lo aceptes o no Tori West, yo te amo. Y antes de que empieces, no. No estoy enamorada de ti, no estoy contigo por lastima. Te amo. Te amo de pies a cabeza, te amo con todos mis sentidos y me importa muy poco que lo dudes, yo se lo que siento. Te amo."

"Te creo..." dijo la otra "yo también te amo, no he dejado de hacerlo... Pero por favor Jade..." susurró Tori, acariciando los brazos de su esposa. "No te atrevas a hacerme viuda tu a mi..."

"Voy a estar contigo hasta el final, Tor. Y cuando el final llegue, te prometo por el amor que te tengo, que viviré feliz y plenamente por ambas... Por ti y por mi"

"Mas te vale" dijo Tori, cayendo dormida en los brazos de su esposa.

Jade la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación. La coloco entre las sabanas y se preparo para una noche mas vigilando a su frágil esposa.

.

.

.

**OK ESO ES TODO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. ES UNA HISTORIA BASTANTE LARGA Y LOS PERSONAJES NO SON JADE Y TORI, PRUEBA DE ELLO ES QUE DEBI METER A SAMANTHA. EN FIN. DEJEN SUS REVIES! ESPERO SUS OPINIONES.**


End file.
